blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
The Warren Line
The Warren Line is the lineage of witches to which the Halliwell and Mitchell families belong. The line started with Melinda Warren, daughter of Charlotte Warren, in the late 17th century. They are the most powerful line of witches in history. One of the things that have made the Charmed Ones and all witches in the line so strong is their bond as a family. This is particularly noteworthy in the Charmed Ones, three sister witches, whose powers are directly linked to their bond as sisters. Many demons have discovered that the key to weakening them is by breaking their bonds as sisters. The bond of family is important to all Halliwells, such as Penny Halliwell, the Charmed Ones' grandmother. She had fallen in love with the Necromancer, who offered her the opportunity to be brought back to life so they could live together at the cost of alienating her family and sacrificing generations of magical spirits. Though she appeared tempted, under a truth spell she told him that while she loved him, she loved her family more, then vanquished him. Phoebe Halliwell found a way to draw power from the witches of the Warren line. In order to vanquish the Source of All Evil, she wrote a spell to invoke the power of the entire line by invoking the names of powerful ancestors. This spell was powerful enough to vanquish the Source twice, though not strong enough to vanquish Barbas once he possessed the powers of Cole Turner. Pip Muniz-Halliwell absorbed the souls of his mother, his aunts and many deceased Warren witches to vanquish the demon, Juno. After the vanquish he released the souls and those who were deceased returned to the afterlife as those alive returned to their bodies. Starting with Patty Halliwell keeping her last name and giving it to her children, the family has had matrilineal tendencies. Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell also kept their last names on marriage and passed the name onto their children. The "P" tradition started with the cousins from the 20´s and remains until the next generation. Despite all of them, but the boys, receive "P" names only three are called by them: P.J. Halliwell and Parker Halliwell. The others use the middle name. Though there is one boy who has a "P" name: Pip Muniz-Halliwell. Since 1898 the family house is the Halliwell Manor. By 2015 only Piper, Leo and their children live there while Phoebe, Coop and their daughters and Paige, Henry and their kids live in their own homes. Pip lives at the Manor since his mother and stepfather's condo is full, but also to have immediate access to the Book of Shadows and potion and ritual items. The modern-day Warrens are the Halliwell and Mitchell Families. History Melinda Warren Appendices : (Halliwell Book of Shadows text Pip’s time): The Warren Witches : The powerful line of witches descended from Melinda Warren, a seventeenth century witch that was burned at the stake. The Warren Witches grew stronger with each generation until Patricia Halliwell gave birth to The Charmed Ones, a trio of sisters prophesied to be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. The line continues with their offspring, beginning with Piper's sons, Wyatt and Chris, who have journeyed from the future on occasion to help the current generation. The Warren Family Tree Notable Members Charlotte Warren originally began the Warren Line of Witches. She was a witch practitioner and had a daughter with Lawrence''' Cutler. She lived in Colonial Virginia. By the end of her pregnancy, she was kidnapped by an evil practitioner named Ruth Cobb who sought to use the baby's powers for darkness instead of for good. Charlotte was rescued by the Charmed Ones on October 31, 1670, the day Melinda was born. '''Melinda Warren (October 31, 1670-1692) was a exceptionally powerful witch born with three powers: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition. She married William Jackson and had a daughter and a son. Melinda was the one who created the Book of Shadows. Matthew Tate, her lover, exposed Melinda as a witch after he copied her powers. She avenged herself by condemning him to be imprisoned for all eternity in the very locket that he had given her. Though she could have used her powers to escape the pyre, Melinda allowed herself to burn so that her daughter would be safe from persecution and could go on to continue the Warren line. Before dying, Melinda prophesied that each of her descendants would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in three sisters who would be the most powerful good witches ever to walk the earth--the Charmed Ones. Though in 2015, another Warren descendant, Pip Muniz-Halliwell, would lead the Blessed Ones--whose combined power would surpass that of the Charmed Ones. She was one of the many Warren souls to aid Pip in vanquishing the demon Juno. Prudence Warren (b. 1689) was Melinda Warren and William Jackson's daughter, and sister of Beauford Warren. She had the powers of Telekinesis and Premonition. She continued writing in the Book of Shadows. She was raised by mortal neighbors after her mother's death. Prudence married a man named Michael Wentworth. They had a daughter named Cassandra. She was possibly one of the many Warren souls to aid Pip Muniz-Halliwell in vanquishing the demon Juno. Cassandra Wentworth (b. 1709) was the daughter of Prudence Warren and Michael Wentworth. She had the power of Premonition. The Book of Shadows passed to her. She was possibly one of the many Warren souls to aid Pip Muniz-Halliwell in vanquishing the demon Juno. Beatrice Warren, the only thing known about her is that she had just one leg. She was possibly one of the many Warren souls to aid Pip Muniz-Halliwell in vanquishing the demon Juno. Beauford Warren was Melinda Warren and William Jackson´s son and brother to Prudence Warren. He married Viola Thompson and had two children: Alice Warren and Jack Warren. Alice married a man named Joseph Litchfield and had two children: Joseph Litchfield Jr. and Emma Litchfield. Joseph married a woman named Edith Smith and had three children with her; Alice, Joseph, and Harlan Litchfield. Emma married Michael''' Williamson and had two sons, '''Michael Williamson Jr. and Alan Williamson. Michael married a woman named Clare Sanders and had three sons with her: Frank Williamson, Paul Williamson and Theodore Williamson. Frank married Michelle Potter and had two sons: Stephen and Curtis Williamson. Paul married Lenora Thomas and two children with her, Maxwell Williamson and Luciana Williamson. Luciana married Michael Warren and had two children: Max Warren 'and 'Aviva Warren. Max was married to Mary Johnson and was father of Randall Warren (b. 1740) and Cecilia Warren (b. 1741 - d. 1779). Randall married a woman named Evelyn F. and had one son, Johnny Warren. Cecilia had one daughter named Lucille Warren '(b. 1758). *All of the bold links were possibly of the many Warren souls to aid Pip Muniz-Halliwell in vanquishing the demon Juno.* Johnny Warren married Karen A. and had one child, 'Bartholomew Bowen. Bartholomew married a woman named Christina Bowen who took her last name. He had four children; Laura Bowen, Jeffrey Bowen and Brianna Bowen and one other child whose name cannot be read clearly on the family tree. Brianna was an extremely powerful Warren witch with the power of Advanced Telekinesis, which she channeled through her hands. She defeated a Lord of War. She married a man named Jack and had a child: O. Bowen. Jeffrey Bowen married Cleo Davis and had one child, James Bowen (b. 1840s). James married Iris J. Sauls and had three children: Agnes Bowen (1870-1904), Philippa Bowen '(b. 1870s) and 'Gregory Bowen (b. 1876). Agnes and Gordon Russell were parents of Peri Russell (b. July 2nd, 1894-d. February 17th, 1924). Peri Russell had the power of Pyrokinesis. She fell in love with Anton, a warlock who turned her evil. Peri Russell is Phoebe Halliwell's past life. Gregory Bowen was the husband of Lola M. and the father of Polina Bowen (January 1895 - May (yr. before 1970), Prudence Halliwell's past life with the power of Cryokinesis. She worked at the Baxter speakeasies as a professional photographer. Polina Bowen never married, nor had any children, and died at some point before 1970. Philippa Bowen was a severe woman who married Redmond Baxter. They had a daughter named Pacifica Baxter (September 1897 - December 1970). Pacifica Baxter was wife of Gordon Johnson, and the mother of Penny Halliwell, and hence the great-grandmother of the Charmed Ones and the main Blessed One. She had the power of Molecular Deceleration. She was Piper Halliwell´s past life. Pacifica Baxter married Gordon Johnson and had two children: Penny Halliwell '''and '''Gordon Johnson II (b. 1943 - d. 1970). *All of the bold links were possibly of the many Warren souls to aid Pip Muniz-Halliwell in vanquishing the demon Juno.* Penny Halliwell (June 23, 1930 - March 5, 1998) was wife of Allen Halliwell (1930-1967), and mother of Patty Halliwell. Penny had the power of Telekinesis. Penny bound her granddaughters' powers until her death in 1998. Afterwards, she continues to help her granddaughters from the beyond, whether as turning pages in the Halliwell Book of Shadows or physically appearing as a ghost to assist them. She was one of the many Warren souls to aid Pip Muniz-Halliwell in vanquishing the demon Juno. Patty Halliwell (April 5th, 1950 - February 28th, 1978) was the mother of Prudence, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, ex-wife of Victor Bennett, and former lover of Samuel Wilder, her Whitelighter. Patty had the power of Molecular Immobilization. Patty was drowned by a water demon. She occasionally assists her daughters from the beyond. She was one of the many Warren souls to aid Pip Muniz-Halliwell in vanquishing the demon Juno. Prue Halliwell (October 28th, 1970 - D. May 17th, 2001) was born with the power of Telekinesis and later, Astral Projection. Her and her sisters´ powers were bound and they got them back in 1998. Prue was killed by Shax. She was one of the many Warren souls to aid Pip Muniz-Halliwell in vanquishing the demon Juno. Piper Halliwell (August 7th, 1973) was born with the power of Molecular Immobilization. Later on she got the power of Molecular Combustion. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where things freeze, and speeding them up to either induce heat or cause explosions. Piper married Leo Wyatt in 2001 and had three children: Wyatt '(2003), 'Chris '''(2004) and Melinda Halliwell (2007). Piper’s soul aided Pip Muniz-Halliwell in vanquishing the demon Juno. '''Phoebe Halliwell (November 2nd, 1975) was born with the power of Premonitions. Later on she got Levitation and Empathy. Phoebe had a brief affair with Clay Muniz and she gave birth to Pip Muniz-Halliwell, who would be the eventual leader of the Blessed Ones. Phoebe was married to Cole Turner, a half-demon. The Charmed Ones vanquished him. She conceived a son with Cole: Colvin Turner-Gordon, he was supposed to be vanquished with The Seer but the balance had to be kept; so he was transported into the womb of Jenny Gordon and she birthed him. Later, she met Coop and married him in 2006. Both had three daughters: P.J. (2007), Parker (2009) and Brianna Halliwell (2011). Phoebe’s soul aided Pip in vanquishing the demon Juno. Paige Matthews (August 2, 1977) got the power of Telekinetic Orbing. She was given away by her parents (Patty and Sam) to protect her. Paige was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. Paige married Henry in 2006 and they had three children, twins girls and an adopted son: Tamora (2007), Kat (2007) and Henry Mitchell Junior (2008). Paige‘s soul aided Pip Muniz-Halliwell in vanquishing the demon Juno. Powers Main Powers The three initial powers of the Warren Line. Melinda Warren and Charmed Ones´ and Pip's powers. * Telekinesis (Melinda Warren, Penny Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Paige Matthews and Colvin Turner-Gordon) * Molecular Immobilization (Melinda Warren, Patty Halliwell and Piper Halliwell) * Premonition (Melinda Warren, Phoebe Halliwell and Pip Muniz-Halliwell) Notable Powers Some mentionable powers in the Warren Line. * Telekinetic Orbing * Molecular Combustion * Astral Projection * Cryokinesis * Empathy * Projection * Healing * Orbing * Molecular Deceleration * Pyrokinesis * The Source’s Powers Collective Powers * The Power of Three * The Blessed Power of Three * The Twice Blessed Power Covens Notable Covens * Penny Halliwell's Coven (Through Penny) Traditions The P Tradition The "P" tradition started with the three cousins from the 1920s, and continued throughout the generations until the Next Generation. While four of the Charmed daughters were given "P" names, only two, P.J. and Parker, go by their first name, while the other two go by their middle name. Though P.J. is only an abbreviation. One Charmed son, Pip, was also given a "P" name and he does go by first name, but he shortens it because his first name is normally a female name. Keeping the Namesake Another tradition in the Warren Line is that the Halliwell women keep their last name, instead of taking their husbands name. The tradition started with Patricia Halliwell when she kept her last name of "Halliwell" and passed it on to her daughters. This tradition was later broken by both Paige Matthews (who didn't hold the Halliwell name) and Phoebe Halliwell. Paige's children have their father's surname, "Mitchell". Phoebe's son, Pip, has the Halliwell last name but also has his father's surname; since Pip had lived with his father throughout his entire childhood. Family Home : Main article: Halliwell Manor Located on 1329 Prescott Street, the manor has been the family house since 1898. By 2015 Piper, Leo, their children had lived there with Pip Muniz-Halliwell. While Phoebe, Coop and their daughters live in a condo. However, Piper and Leo decided that Pip should be living with his mother, stepfather and sisters; not his aunt, uncle and cousins. So Piper (with agreement from Coop and Phoebe) asked the Elders if they could switch their belongings between the two houses. Now Pip lives with his immediate family in the Manor. Paige, Henry and their children live in a house, somewhere in the city of San Francisco. The manor contains many possessions and artifacts of ancestors and family members, the oldest presumably being the blessing cup of Melinda Warren. Other objects include Polina Bowen's camera, Peri Russell's couch and Penny Halliwell's sewing machine. Additionally, many portraits and photographs of family members are kept in the manor and are displayed in various places of the house. Notes and Trivia * The Warren line has a family tree, though the tree is known to contain many errors. Similarly, the Warren line has been expanded through the Charmed Novels, which are considered non-canon. * The Rowe line of warlocks could be considered an evil counterpart to the Warren Line of Witches. Both family lines were prophesied to give birth to powerful forces of good and evil respectively. * Witches of the Warren Line are invoked in spells such as To Call Upon Our Ancestors and To Call the Halliwell Matriarchs. In both of these spells, the name Halliwell is used instead of Warren. * Colvin is the second known Warren to be on the side of evil, the other being Peri Russell, Phoebe Halliwell‘s past life. Phoebe is also Colvin‘s mother which makes it ironic. * Colvin is also the Source of All Evil marking this as the first time two Warren witches have to battle each other: Pip and Colvin are to fight each other in a big battle. References # The Warren Line - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Humans Category:Magical Humans Category:Magical Beings Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Groups Category:Families Category:Warren-Halliwell Ancestors